Stay With Me
by TakeMySoulAway333
Summary: What happens after Daryl finds Carol? Short but I hope you guys like it :D


**_A little short story. This is my take on what happened after Daryl carried Caryl back to the cell block. Hope you guys like it! Also if your wondering about "A Storm's Healer" I'm working on it and it will be up soon! I'm terribly sorry about that :'( But I hope this little short story works for you :) _**

_Why her? _He thought. Sagging against the wall he kept his gaze around his surroundings, the paint on the walls chipping and falling off. Dead decaying bodies lying around him. Sitting down he inhaled deeply feeling the pain and hurt branded to his heart. Daryl didn't know what to do anymore. Gripping Carol's knife tighter he started stabbing the hard prison floor. Faster and faster went the knife while he kept getting angrier. *CREAK* Eyeing the door opening and closing barely, he finally got up. Pacing back and forth he stopped. He needed to kill…take his anger out on something, anything! *CREAK* Growling he grabbed the dead walker lying in front of the door and pushed it back. His thoughts hazy and in a killing rage he opened the door.

Darkness was engulfed the room but after inspecting, his eyes traveled to the ground.

Carol.

He took a moment… watching her…hoping she weren't no walker. Clear blue eyes opened and looked up at him. Quickly he leaned down and grasped her chin. Relief filled his heart. Hastily he pulled her out and picked her up. _She's light… _Holding her closely to his chest he kept reverting his eyes to her as he walked back to their cell block.

When he reached the cell block he noticed it was empty. _The fuck…?_ He walked inside a cell room and gently put Carol down on the bed. Taking a moment to inspect her he lightly presses his palm against her cheek. Getting up he ran his eyes over her body. _She hasn't eaten in days…_ Without another thought he ran out and went to grab water and something to eat. Rushing back he abruptly stopped to see her trying to get up and almost falling forward.

"The hell you doin'!" He yelled. Grasping her before she fell back he pulled her upright.

"…I'm sorry." She barely whispered. Her voice sounded cracked and hoarse. Twisting the cap off the water bottle he turned and held her chin motioning her to drink. Opening her mouth slightly she chugged the water. Noticing a few drops sliding down her throat to inside her chest, he shifted a little. _Just found her and already I want to do shit to her… _

She looked up at him and tried her best to smile. Looking down she noticed the bag of cookies he grabbed. Tearing the bag open he handed it to her. Sighing she held the bag and starting eating slowly. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable he got up about to check where everyone was.

"Daryl…thank you. Thank you so much…" Carol looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. He froze. He hated it when women cried. Not knowing what to do, he just sat back down next to her.

"Hell women, there just cookies." He said a little too harshly. _Dammit Daryl…_

"Not that…If you hadn't found me…I don't think I would have made it." Hearing her cry literally made him feel like crap. Ruffling his hair he sighed.

"I swear woman…you're like a cat sometimes." He heard her quiet down.

"A cat?" Smiling she turned her head toward him.

"Yeah…ya know cuz… ya always somehow manage to get away from the walkers. Like at the farm ya were running and you didn't stop, you just kept running and that's when I came to save your ass and when we were getting supplies at the damn market during winter a herd circled around us but you just ran past them like it was nothing and hoped on my damn bike. And then I found ya…in an empty dark room trying to stay alive...with you opening and opening that door like a cat does to get out of a room." He realized she was smiling.

"I didn't want to die."

"Course ya don't… hell woman ya got nine lives in ya…I swear." He grinned.

"Where is everyone?" She asked

"Don't know…but stay here and I'll go check." Before he could get up and walk out he heard Rick and the others coming in. Looking back at Carol she nodded.

"I'll be fine just go and tell them I'm here." With that Daryl nodded with a smile and left.


End file.
